


A Double Engagement

by thescienceofsherlolly



Series: Sherlollicious [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lucky Molly, Romantic Sherlock, Rosie is a little cutie, Sherlock can't say no to her, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Sherlock lies to Rosie. But it's a white lie really, Two Proposals, featuring violin serenade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescienceofsherlolly/pseuds/thescienceofsherlolly
Summary: Sherlock and Molly get engaged. The following day, Rosie tells her uncle she wants to help plan his proposal.





	A Double Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was cute. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading ♥

It wasn’t often Sherlock Holmes managed to snatch a moment to himself during his hectic schedule of cases and godparenting. At six-years-old, Rosie Watson was adventurous and eager to learn, appointing herself Sherlock’s chemistry assistant much to the distress of her father, John; he didn’t mind (she was rather more competent than the doctor himself, not that he mentioned it.)

Sherlock was rather thankful for mornings like these, where the only sound to be heard was that of the sleeping pathologist beside him. Molly Hooper, the woman who’d captured his heart, the woman who’d saved him and the woman who was soon to be his wife. Her hand rested on top of the covers, the ring he’d placed on her finger the previous night glinting in the morning sun; he smiled, resting his hand over hers.

She’d said yes!

He almost couldn’t believe it. Sherlock didn’t often use the word but it had been perfect. He’d whisked his Molly to the countryside for the day, a quiet village her father had grown up in and often took Molly to before he’d gotten too ill. She’d tearfully (but happily, he was assured) regaled him with stories about their trips as they strolled hand in hand alongside the idyllic river. He’d watched as Molly fed the ducks, waiting for the opportune moment; as always, Molly didn’t disappoint.

“This is the best day of my life, Sherlock,” she’d said, still glancing out at the water. Her voice still held an emotional tone, “right now, here with you…nothing can top this.”

Molly then turned to find him on one knee extending a small velvet box and smirking in a manner that anyone else might consider smug, “are you sure about that?”

She’d stared at him as he poured his heart out, promising to love and cherish her before asking her to spend the rest of their lives together. Molly had, once she’d recovered from her initial shock, approached him and accepted without hesitation, grinning as he slid the ring onto her finger and claimed their first kiss as a betrothed couple.

Molly stirred when she felt her fiancé brush a stray strand of her hair away from her face; she blinked her eyes open to the sight of the love of her life gazing at her with utter adoration. He picked up her newly decorated hand and pressed it to his lips, causing her to smile.

“Morning.”

“Morning,” he murmured into her skin, admiring the gold band on her finger, “mmm, I suppose we’re telling the Watsons today.”

“We should. Before they hear it somewhere else. I can’t hide this from the press forever,” she wiggled her finger, giggling when he pressed another kiss to the appendage. She nudged him with her foot, “come on, they’ll be here soon. We’d better get dressed.”

Sherlock groaned, pulling her close to him, “five more minutes. I find myself quite worn out after last night.”

“Well, you can have five more minutes,” Molly replied, escaping from his grasp and sliding out of bed; she dropped her voice, leaning against the doorway to the ensuite bathroom, “I’m having a shower.”

The speed with which he leapt out of bed and followed her was near comical.

* * *

“Uncle Sherlock!”

Rosie ran at her godfather, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her into the air; he returned her hug tenderly, spinning her around until she squealed. Sherlock placed her on the ground and crouched in front of her.

“Rosie, I’m glad you’re here. There’s something I…we want to tell you,” he glanced over her shoulder at Molly, who was grinning as she watched them. Rosie’s face split into a grin

“Me, too, Uncle Sherlock,” she rummaged in her coat pocket, furrowing her brow as she searched; the youngster leaned in close to whisper in his ear, “I heard you talking to Daddy about getting married. I want to help you,” before he could say anything, Rosie found the item buried in her pocket, a folded piece of paper, “I made a list to help you.”

She proudly shoved the crayoned list into his hand and he scanned the paper, a smile creeping onto his face with every line he read.

  1. _Get ring._
  2. _Get moosic_
  3. _Make food_
  4. _Help Uncul Sher Lok wiv wurds_
  5. _Hugs wen Ant Mollee sez yes_
  6. _Tishoos_



“I appreciate the gesture, Rosie, but it won’t be necessary,” Sherlock said as delicately as possible, handing the paper back to his niece. Molly, who had heard every word, pouted at her fiancé but it was Rosie that broke him.

“Oh…okay, then,” she muttered quietly, tucking the paper back into her pocket, a look of complete devastation on her face. Sherlock hated how quickly he found himself backtracking.

“You know what, maybe I could use your help.”

Rosie’s little face lit up, “really?”

“Honestly, I’m such a nervous wreck I don’t know how I’m going to get through it,” he said with a nod, once again taking Rosie up in his arms as she explained how they were going to proceed; behind her, Molly stifled her giggles as she removed her new engagement ring and passed it to Sherlock.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Five hours and three jewellery stores later, Sherlock had managed to avoid splashing out on a second engagement ring he had no use for. When it became apparent Rosie wasn’t about to let them leave without purchasing one, he knew he had to step in; he seized his opportunity whilst she was busy examining a cabinet of gaudy novelty rings.

“Excuse me,” he approached the desk, hastily explaining to the haughty looking fellow behind the desk, “I need you to pretend to sell me this ring.”

Sherlock removed Molly’s engagement ring from his pocket and placed it on the counter. The jeweller blinked at him, apparently confused by the question.0

“I beg your pardon?”

“This is my fiancée’s engagement ring,” Sherlock was saying as if he was talking to someone Rosie’s age, “pretend to sell it to me. It’s not difficult.”

The jeweller glanced from the detective to the box sitting on his counter; his brow furrowed further.

“Do you wish to purchase an engagement ring?”

Sherlock stared at him, gritting his teeth, “noooo, I have one. _This one_. Just…do what you normally do only this time it’s fake. For her benefit,” he gestured over his shoulder at Rosie, who was busy debating whether or not the brightly coloured rings were to Molly’s taste, “you wouldn’t disappoint a child, would you?”

“I have no qualms about it, sir.”

“Pretend to sell me this ring and I’ll tell you where your husband really is.”

The jeweller’s eyes widened and he absently rubbed his wedding ring, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the detective; after several moments of internal debate, the jeweller nodded and Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief, returning to Rosie’s side.

“Ah, Rosie, I think I’ve found one but I need your expert opinion.”

The blonde girl grinned, “I saw one with little cats on but someone bought it. Aunt Molly likes cats. Does your one have cats?”

“Um, no.”

Rosie narrowed her eyes but took her Uncle’s hand and followed him to the front desk. He lifted her onto his shoulders so she could better see the ring he was ‘purchasing’.

“Well?”

Rosie peered down at Molly’s ring, her lips pursed as she took in the gorgeous diamond and shining gold band. It looked like it had been made for her Aunt. She giggled, “it’s pretty.”

Sherlock sighed in relief and took Molly’s ring, replacing it safely in his pocket. Rosie took out her list and scribbled a tick next to item one on her list, smiling successfully at her uncle; the two of them were halfway out of the shop when the jeweller trotted over, wringing his hands.

“About my husband…”

Sherlock waved a hand, “oh, he’s away on business, like he told you. He is completely trustworthy,” he shook his head almost immediately, “guilty conscience. Always so telling.”

With that the two of them left the shop. Rosie noticed the spring in her Uncle’s step and she couldn’t help but skip along happily with him.

* * *

“No,” Rosie said for what felt like the hundredth time, pacing in front of the fire. Sherlock pressed his ipod and skipped to the next track, a violin composition he’d made for Molly sometime during the beginning of their relationship. Rosie smiled, “this is it. It’s Molly.”

“Exactly.”

Sherlock ruffled his niece’s hair on his way to the kitchen where dinner was busy simmering away in several pans on the oven; he’d have been happy enough ordering takeaway but Rosie had insisted such an occasion deserved home cooking: spaghetti Bolognese, Molly’s favourite. He had just finished serving three plates full when Molly entered the flat, taking in the candles and sweet, gentle violin softly playing in the background.

“What’s going on?” Molly smiled, hoping she sounded at least a little bit convincing. Rosie gasped comically, grabbing her godfather by the wrist and manhandling him towards Molly.

“Aunt Molly, Uncle Sherlock wants to tell you something.”

Rosie took a step back and proudly watched as her Uncle nervously drew in a breath, slowly lowering himself onto one knee; Molly covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes – it wasn’t every day you were proposed to twice.

“Molly Hooper…” he swallowed the lump in his throat, digging the velvet box from his pocket. He popped the lid and looked up at his fiancée, “…the time I’ve spent with you has been the highlight of my life. I’m nothing without you and- and…” he faltered, feigning deep thought to search for his words. Rosie took a step forward, cupping his ear to whisper to him, “-you’re my whole world. I want to spend the rest of my life as your husband. Will you marry me?”

The whole event may have been solely for Rosie’s benefit but the tears that fell from Molly’s eyes were genuine as she nodded and once again placed her gorgeous ring on her finger, right where it belonged, never to leave her again. They shared another deep kiss, stopping only when Rosie made noises of disgust behind them. She clapped and hugged each of them in turn, lingering that little bit longer with her Uncle.

“I knew you could do it, Uncle Sherlock. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, Rosie,” he kissed the top of her head fondly, “I’m glad you were here. I wouldn’t want to share this moment with anyone else.”

The three ate the engagement dinner in silence, Sherlock and Molly intertwining their fingers beneath the table, the former stroking the latter’s ring finger delicately, pleased to have the ring back where it belonged.


End file.
